stantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Klaus
"Josephine told me to never see you. I wanted to, I didn’t want to be the father that just...disappeared" Felix Bernard Klaus † is the father of five children, four of which he has with different women. Despite this, he has only ever been married once (to Ellie Klaus). He was killed by his daughter, Adele Bradshaw. History Little is known about Felix's early life, except that he was the son of two Germans, presumably descendants of Nazi blood. He was born in Bernau bei Berlin and his parents are either dead or disappeared when he was younger. He gained a reputation from MI6, and eventually his children, of being a playboy who had affair after affair and impregnated four women, only one of which was his wife, within the space of 5 years. Despite this, he never had an affair without the woman's consent. Jessica Trevelyan His first known girlfriend, and serious relationship, was when he was 28, and it was with Greek goddess, Jessica Trevelyan. Jessica had recently split from her partner at the time, an unknown man with the surname Trevelyan. Jessica and Felix dated for 4 years, in which he had an affair with Josephine Bradshaw and Hanna Lorenzo. Jessica is the mother of Damien and Aella Trevelyan. Damien, the eldest, was born first and is the first Klaus child. Aella, however, is the fourth Klaus child, being just one year older than the youngest - Lea Klaus. After Felix left Jessica to be with his wife (until his death), Ellie, Jessica abandoned her three children, the third being Bruno who she shared with her previous partner, in an orphanage in Thessaloniki. They all adopted her previous partner's surname. Damien suffers from mild schizophrenia. Josephine Bradshaw English business woman, Josephine Bradshaw, was Felix's first affair. While away on a business trip, Josephine was seduced by Klaus. Josephine, who was married to husband of 4 years Roger, was easily seduced by the German. She gave birth to Adela Persephone Bradshaw in Dresden, Germany. However, due to wanting to cover up her affair, she altered the name of "Adele", the English variant of Adela. Josephine banned Felix from ever seeing Adele, threatening to put a restraining order on him if he decided to speak up. His affair with Josephine didn't surface until Adele wanted to discover her true heritage and ancestry and took matters into her own hands. This induced a rage within Adele and she stalked Klaus until she found him in Berlin. Against Lea Klaus' will, she fatally shoots Klaus. Hanna Lorenzo This was Felix's second affair with girlfriend, Jessica Trevelyan. Hanna Vogt, an Austrian, met Felix while he was away on a friend holiday in Graz, Austria. It was only a short affair that allowed Felix to impregnate Hanna. Hanna gave birth to Heidi Lorenzo, who later adopted the last name of her now current husband, Christian. Hanna desperately wanted Felix to see Heidi, however Felix, who was still in a relationship, said it would end badly. Felix therefore returned to his faithful girlfriend and one year later had Aella. The two then split. Ellie Klaus Felix's final relationship and only one that ended in marriage. It lasted 28 years and Lea assumed that he had been totally loyal. Ellie and Felix share daughter Lea Johanna Klaus together who was born in Leipzig. Lea then moved to Berlin, alongside Felix and Ellie, to join the BND. Ellie, unaware of Felix's dark past time, never questioned it. Exposure and Death Felix's affairs are exposed by Adele. Adele tells Lea, who is her half-sister, who she really is and Lea, fuming, tells Adele not to lay a finger on her father, who Adele quickly corrects to "our father". Adele takes this chance to go behind her new friend's back and shoot Felix, calling him a deceitful liar.